


A Dance to Remember

by cheddarbug



Series: Flufftober2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff-tober, Flufftober2019, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Starting this year off early because I am busy and it will take me the rest of this month and all the next one to write everything I want to write ^^Just some sweetness between my favorite XIV couple <3





	A Dance to Remember

_ “What is he doing here?” _

_ “Isn’t he one of the Garleans that worked for Gaius?” _

_ “Word has it the Warrior of Light chose him over Ser Aymeric.” _

_ “Surely not! I couldn’t imagine she has such poor taste.” _

Nero leaned against his chosen pillar and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to the latest gossip circulating through the ballroom. He knew his presence was going to cause a stir, but he hadn’t thought everyone would think quite so lowly of him. Sure, he had done some questionable things in his past, but to compare him to the likes of Ser Aymeric? 

_ Please. The man is about as dull as a ceremonial sword. Pretty to look at, but lacking in functionality. _

He tried not to let their words sink under his skin, but he was a fish out of water, an engineer out of his workshop in this cold land and gothic architecture. If it weren’t for the fact Carine had invited him, he never would have agreed to come. 

Speaking of…

Nero looked up and found her on the dancefloor. She hadn’t wasted a moment upon her arrival to join in the festivities and was quickly passed from partner to partner as the musical ensemble performed their jaunty tune. She spun out, fingers lightly held by Aymeric, her skirts unfolding like a blossoming rose in winter before being pulled back into his arms. He could almost hear her breathy laugh as Thancred stepped in next as the dancers shifted their partners and continued the dance.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself. She was beautiful, dressed in a wine red ball gown trimmed in gold filigree. Her silvery-white hair fanned out as she twisted and twirled, and though he couldn’t see the color of her eyes from this distance, he just  _ knew _ they were sparkling like freshly cut gems. 

It was enough to make him forget the stupid gossip coming from the women and the occsional man around him. 

When the song concluded, the dancers dispersed to the long tables filled with refreshments on either side of the ballroom. It took a few moments of Carine searching the crowd until she found Nero leaning in his own shadowy corner, and her face broke out into the most beautiful smile. 

All for  _ him. _

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked as she stopped in front of him. 

“That’s not exactly how I would describe it,” he replied, glancing at the women now staring at the pair of them likely waiting for them to reveal their relationship to the world. He then cast his eyes to the dance floor while the ensemble started their next piece, toying with the idea of asking her for a dance. It would be  _ quite _ the spectacle, Nero imagined. The Warrior of Light and the Garlean that had wanted to destroy her united together for every person of import to see. 

Besides, it would be such a waste if he couldn’t put those late dancing lessons to good use tonight of all nights.

Carine’s eyes followed his. “Anyone giving you trouble?” she asked, no doubt to set anyone straight if he thought it necessary. No one would dare challenge the Warrior of Light if she spoke up for him, but he shook his head. “Something is on your mind,” she went on when he didn’t give her an answer. “I see those gears turning. Care to share?”

Nero pursed his lips together and weighed the pros and cons. He knew what her answer would be if he asked her to dance. He had agreed to come as her guest, but they were both content with their personal lives not being on display. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear an outright no from the woman he cared about.  _ Especially _ after he had gone through great lengths to learn how to dance for this very occasion. 

Still, Carine had a  _ reputation _ to uphold, here in Ishgard more than anywhere else. There just wasn’t room for a “reformed” Garlean to be a part of that.

But he did so  _ love _ the idea of surprising her with such a request.

“I was just wondering what everyone would think if I were to pull you onto the dance floor this very moment,” he grinned down at her. Just as he had suspected, her eyes widened and she quickly looked around trying to find those he knew would be the most upset by such an act. 

What he  _ hadn’t _ expected was the sudden flash of defiance in those amethyst depths or her hand reaching out to take his own. 

“I suppose we  _ could _ give a reason for their tongues to wag.”

Despite it being his secret hope that Carine would accept his offer and dance the night away with him, Nero hesitated. She wasn’t supposed to agree to such a thing and she certainly shouldn’t have looked so godsdamned thrilled at the idea. 

“Flattered as I am that you would be willing, little bird,” he dropped his voice so that the noblewomen he had pinpointed as the gossipmongers earlier couldn’t hear, “I wouldn’t wish to ruin your  _ outstanding _ reputation.”

Carine tossed her head back and laughed before slipping her hand into his and pulling him against their better judgement out into the spotlight. “My  _ reputation, _ my love, is the least of my concerns. Come. Dance with me.”

He could no more deny her than he could deny himself to draw another breath, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t some trepidation. “Are you sure this is wise?” he asked as more and more people’s attention became focused solely upon them. 

“Oh no,” she smiled, her nose wrinkling in that way he loved. “It’s positively reckless, but surely by now that is to be expected from me?”

“And you are ok with them talking about you?”

“Please.  _ Everyone _ talks about me.”

With there being no room for argument, Nero chuckled to himself and gave the music a few beats before recalling the appropriate steps, mentally counting out the  _ one-two-three _ in time. Back in Garlemald, their balls featured less dancing, if any at all. Emperor Solus had enjoyed hiring dancers to perform as entertainment for his guests as most Garleans chose not to engage in such frivolities. As such, it had been more of an undertaking to learn exactly what sort of dancing would be involved tonight and learn them all on the off chance he was presented with this very opportunity. 

It wasn’t in vain, however, as Carine stared at him in wide-eyed surprise as he circled with her around the dance floor with ease and grace befitting an expert. 

“Where exactly did you learn to dance?” she wondered as he lightly dipped her. 

“Given my current status as vagabond, I had some free time,” he winked and pulled her back up. Just a glance around the room assured him that all eyes were on them, that not even another couple graced the ballroom floor with their presence. 

“I must say, I’m impressed you thought to learn at all, let alone be this good at it,” Carine smiled warmly and he knew she appreciated the gesture more than she would ever let on. Something about his ego being too large for the room…

“Would it sound at all desperate to say that it was worth it to see you smile?”

If he had thought dancing this Eorzean waltz had been the biggest surprise on her face, he was pleased to see he still had it in him to throw out another by his admission. Rarely did he grace her with full truths. He was a man of straightforwardness, but he did so  _ love _ being goaded until he let slip a hint of his true intentions. Most of the time it was enough to satisfy the impossible woman before him, but occasionally he needed to see her face light up in pure joy and adoration. 

“Oh stop it, you’ll make me blush,” she averted her eyes, but couldn’t hide the sincere happiness written upon her face. 

Nero, now inflated with pride beyond saving, couldn’t help himself as he dipped her low enough she had to reach her arms around his neck for support. “Do not hide that blush from me, my little bird. I do  _ so _ enjoy that color on you,” he smiled and then placed a deep, meaningful kiss to her lips to ensure it stayed the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence everyone! I've been dealing with some major creative blocks and hate that I haven't even come close to completing the next phase of the Ties that Bind. I promise it IS in the works, I just need a little break from it to focus back on my joy for writing.


End file.
